The use of bird feeders is well known to provide feed for small birds. However, other animals such as squirrels and larger “predator” birds also consume the feed which can scare away the smaller birds. Therefore, squirrel-proof bird feeders are utilized to prevent the squirrels and other predators from eating the feed.
Squirrel-proof bird feeders often rely on weight activated systems to prevent heavier creatures (e.g., squirrels, large birds) from eating the feed, yet allowing light birds to access the feed. Many of these feeders require multiple layers of materials (i.e. a feed bin layer, a closing feature layer, and an exterior safety layer) to timely and adequately prevent feeding larger animals.